Celebration
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Kisuke has just become the captain of squad 12, and a couple of the captains and lieutenants are out celebrating. Aizen takes a drunken kisuke home, and ends up staying. UraharaXAizen Disclaimer: i do not own on other the characters


_Okay, so the other day UraharaXAizen was suggested, and hey I was bored. So here goes nothing. Oh and by the way this is set when Urahara was still in the soul society, and just become a captain. Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

"Here's to the new Captain of squad Twelve" A loud man bellowed. The sound of cheers filled the bar that they had gathered in.

Kisuke Urahara had just been appointed the new captain of squad twelve, and he along with some other captains and a couple of Lieutenants, were out celebrating.

To the left of Urhara was lieutenant Aizen, and next to him was his Captain Shinji Hirako, from squad five, to his right was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of squad eight. On the other side of the table was his own lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Along with the squad two captain and his best friend, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Captain Jushiro Ukitake from squad 13.

Urahara scratched the back of his head, his face red, from a mix of embarrassment and from all the sakè he ha been drinking.

"T-thank you everyone, for coming out tonight" Urahara smiled as he downed his sake. The others followed his lead and drank their drinks.

"Tsk" Hiyori stood up "I hate this. Why do I have to be _his_ lieutenant" she folds her arms pouting.

"Calm down Hiyori" Shinji spoke calmly, over his sake cup.

"No" she stormed out of the bar. Shinji stood, and followed behind her, apologizing on his way out. The others watched, before returning to their conversation.

"You shouldn't look so nervous Kisuke" Yoruichi, gave him a reassuring smile

"Ah, I know Yoruichi"

"She's right, lighten up and have some more sake" Shunsui was offering another cup, which Urahara accepted gratefully.

They kept talking, and laughing, Shunsui and Jushiro had started singing.

A couple hours passed, and it was getting late. Urahara had lost all his sense from being drunk, Yoruichi was making fun of him, and hiccuping. Jushiro had passed out on the table, and Shunsui was very near that point. The only one that was still sober was lieutenant Aizen. He looked at the captains and their reddened faces and smiled.

Yoruichi stood up clumsily and said goodbye before heading off. Shunsui had picked up the lifeless body of Jushiro.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening gentle men" He spoke to Aizen and Urahara, who were the only two left sat at the table, once they had left.

"Captain Urahara, would you like me to escort you back, I'm sure lieutenant Sarugaki, and my captain have returned to the barracks already."

Urahara gave a silent nod. His was hoisted up by the brown haired lieutenant, and supported as they walked out the bar.

They walked for several minutes before they reached the squad 12 barracks. Aizen basically carried the drunken captain into his room. He put the captain down, on his bed and stood up straight only for his hand to be grabbed.

"Stay with me" Urahara muttered, just loud enough for the other to hear.

"You should go to sleep Captain. Tomorrow is your first official day as the squad 12 captain, so you have to be on top form"

Urahara pulled Aizen down onto the bed

"Just for a little while" a pout formed on Urahara's face, similar to the one Hiyori made earlier

"Okay, Captain. I'll stay" Aizen was instantly pulled down, and forced to lay next to the plastered captain. "Captain this isn't appropriate"

"Shush, lieutenant" Urahara had turned on his side, and was face to face with Aizen. He had a big grin on his face which made the other rather nervous.

Aizen stayed still hoping the captain would fall to sleep soon. A hand crept round Aizen's midsection and he was pulled in close enough to be able to smell the sakè that was mixed in the captain's breath. Aizen closed his brown eyes, trying to make time pass quickly.

Suddenly hot lips connected with his peach lips. His eyes shot open and met the gaze of the captain. Aizen pushed against the others chest trying to get away, but he wasn't able to get out of his grip. He tried to talk, only for a tongue to enter his mouth. This came as a great shock to Aizen

"Is he that drunk?" Aizen thought "if so, then he won't remember anything" he smiled slightly, and began to return to kiss, his tongue and Urahara's were doing battle in Aizen's mouth.

Sun kissed hands explored Kisukes body, taking of his shihoksho leaving only his underwear. The shaggy haired captain sat up, smiling widely as he undressed the, willing lieutenant.

With both men stripped down to their underwear, a barrage of kisses attacked Aizen's chest and stomach. Soft, short moan found their way out of Aizen's mouth. A tongue then traced his nipple, and a hand stroked his hard member.

Aizen forced the captain to sit up, so that he could stroke his member at the same time this his own was being touched. Both men moaned slipping their hands in each other's underwear and pumped. Urahara pressed his head against the other, as they both started to pump faster. Their moans allowed hot air to flow on to their faces.

Pre-cum leaked out of Aizen's length. He was suddenly pushed down and told, "not yet". His underwear was ripped off. A index finger wiped up his pre-cum, and Urahara had then sucked on his own fingers, swallowing the cum he had wiped up.

"Hmmm" Aizen saw that the captain was enjoying the taste of his cum, which made him smile with joy.

Urahara's wet finger circled the entrance of Aizen's ass. The messy brown haired lieutenant leaned up slightly, trying to see when the finger would enter him. His eyes widened as the finger went in without warning. Aizen moaned through his teeth, only for the moan to be projected across the room as a second finger was pushed in, and his walls had started to be stretched.

"My finger feels good in your hole, Sosuke"

"Mhmm, y-yes Captain, it feels good." Aizen arched his back, which made the fingers go deeper.

Urahara started to finger Aizen's ass, he felt himself getting excited from the moans that he was being rewarded with. He picked up the pace, taking of his own underwear of, as he fingered the other..

"C-captain, you're cruel. P-please stop teasing me" Aizen pleaded.

The fingers were taken out, and his legs were parted, and quickly wrapped around the captains hips. Urahara ground his length against the others as he took off Aizen's glasses and put them on the bed side table"

"That's better. Now I can see your eyes better" Urahara grinned as he began to push his member inside Aizen.

A rather loud moan was emitted by Aizen. Urahara started moving his hips, wanting to hear those moans more and more.

"Captain…." A finger was placed on his lips.

"Not captain. It's Kisuke" His thrust started getting faster

"Agh, yes Capt….I mean….ahhhhh….k-kisuke" Aizen panted and moaned as he felt Kisuke push further into him

Sweat was forming on Kisuke's face, he had pulled Aizen closer to him and holding him in place so that he could get further in.

"Mhmmm, uh….Kisuke….k-kisuke" Aizen's body was trying to move with the thrusts, but he was being held down.

"GAH" Urahara hit Aizen's prostate, resulting in pre-cum escaping from the brown haired man's length

Kisuke leaned down and kissed Aizen's bare chest, sucking on his nipples for a time.

"Y-yes Kisuke, more. More!"

As soon as he said "More" the thrusts got as fast as they could, hitting his prostate more often, resulting in erotic moans from both men.

"I'm sorry captain" Aizen arched his back making, kisuke's member push further in, his head was pressed against the pillow and cum shot out of him, smothering the others chest. This seemed to make Kisuke get even hornier than what he had already been. He rolled Aizen over, so he was on his side and supported one of his legs in the air, and continued to pound into him. He breathed heavily.

"Ahhh" Aizen was still moaning erotically, as his sweet spot was being tortured by the others length. This made Aizen orgasm again, more hot sticky cum shot out, landing on his own chest as well as the bed.

"It's cumming" Kisuke finally stated. He pulled Aizen into his last thrust and came heavily inside Aizen's hole.

Both men panted. Kisuke's length exited Aizen's cum filled ass. Aizen rolled onto his back, happy that he could relax feeling fantastic. However, Kisuke's mouth was pressed against his cum covered chest. He was licking up all the cum, leaving none behind. Once that was done, he joined the lieutenant relaxing on the messed up bed,

"Captain" Aizen spoke, quietly between breaths. "That felt great"

"I agree Sosuke. But I thought…." Urahara didn't finish his sentence, as he had passed out from a mix of being drunk and completely exhausted.

"What did he want to say" Aizen thought before pullnig a cover over the captains naked body, and stood up. He quickly, but quietly got dressed. Before leaving the room, he set the alarm clock, so the captain wouldn't be late in the morning.

He left through the door, making sure he closed it before heading back to his barracks.

It only took him five minutes to get back. He moved silently so that no one would hear him. He turned a corner.

"Where have you been Sosuke?" Aizen recognized the voice and turned round immediately.

"Captain Hirako. I…I was out for a walk. I needed to get some air after the gathering we had for Captain Urahara"

Hirako walked passed Aizen and spoke as he walked down the corridor

"Is that so, then where are your glasses?"

Aizen remembered that Urahara had taken them off as the made love, and for the first time, he didn't have good come-back to use.

"Goodnight Sosuke" Hirako laughed softly as he vanished down the hall

Aizen remained standing in the hallway completely baffled by the stupid mistake he had made, and his thoughts quickly turned to what'll happen when they are found in the morning, and also, did his captain know what he had really been doing?

* * *

_ Haha, clever old Shinji picks up on the small details ^_^. Until next time._


End file.
